wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Total Drama Rankdown - Round Drei
Order #Dyna - Nominating #OHF #Matt #CK #Bruno #Mr. E #Epic #Toad #Duke #Jax Nominations Some normal stuff for y'alls first: *'Gwen (TDWT, 9th) - OUT' *'Cameron (TDAS, 7th) - SAVED' *'Mike (TDRI, 6th) - OUT' *'Duncan (TDA, 2nd) - OUT' And I guess that's all I have, really. Controversial stuff: *'Courtney (TDI, 14th) - SAVED' *'Courtney (TDA, 4th) - OUT' *'Courtney (TDAS, 5th) - SAVED' *'Cody (TDWT, 3rd) - OUT' *'Staci (TDRI, 13th) - SAVED' *'Sierra (TDAS, 9th) - OUT' *'Izzy (TDWT, 13th) - OUT' *'Amy (TDPI, 12th) - OUT' *'Lindsay (TDAS, 14th) - OUT' *'Rodney (TDPI, 11th) - SAVED' *'Duncan (TDAS, 8th) - SAVED' *'Leshawna (TDWT, 15th) - SAVED' *'DJ (TDWT, 12th) - SAVED' *'Beth (TDI, 16th) - SAVED' Eliminations #77 Mike (TDRI, 6th) Mike is pretty much just a gimmick, but the worst part about it is that his gimmick is a mental illness. That doesn't personally offend me, but it still makes him an awful character. He has no defining features besides his multiple personality disorder (never mind the fact that he uses it to godplay). We never get to really learn about Mike. Also he's the reason 90% of all Zoey hate exists. Bye Felicia. Saving Rodney. - Big O-ette is La For Coco! #76 Courtney (TDA, 4th) Power moves only bitches. Hey, look, guys, it's Courtney, not only entering the middle of the game which always bothers me, but just being in super bitch mode the whole time! I never found Megabitch!Courtney too funny, and she had a hand in both Harold and Lindsay's TDA eliminations so this is my power move for the round. Saving Duncan TDAS, sorta a power move. #75. Sierra (TDAS, 9th) Am I the only one that forgot she was on this season until today? Sierra in TDAS was nothing but a walking Cody-lover. Seriously, even her fucking bonus clip was her worshipping Cody. It was okay when Cody was actually there, but then she just became a one-note crybaby and that's the worst type of one-note character. Her All-Stars lifespan ended with the OTHER TEAM voting her out because she was that annoying. The love is majorly felt. Saving TDI Courtney before anyone can touch her --CK #74. Cody (TDWT, 3rd) Cody was whiny, a jerk to Sierra, and boring. Saving DJ. #73 - Gwen - TDWT - 9th Place Whiny, annoying, and started the whole love-triangle plot (along with Duncan, who I am pleased to see is already gone). The two caused the only unfun part of TDWT and effectively caused it to come to a screeching halt for three episodes. Luckily she got booted pre-merge and the merge went along swimmingly. I save TDAS Courtney, she doesn't deserve to be out this early tbh #72- Izzy (TDWT, 13th) CONTROVERSIAL?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!??!?!?! lol I hope not. Izzy was so irrelevant in TDWT. I'll list her moments. -she dressed up as a mummy -she jumped in a radioactive box -she caught a big fish That's not impressive for IZZY in eleven episodes. She was g.oddessy in France, but while I feel TDA Izzy was too much, TDWT Izzy was way too little. Saving Staci, ja, so sad #71 - Amy (TDPI, 12th) Yeah, no. All Amy did was act as a massive bitch to her sister for three episodes. Sorry, but despite working as a plot device, I really didn't like her. Her plot was great, but even that was more Samey. Her voice was quite shrill, too. Vetoing Cameron because of Izzy's untimely demise #TroublesomeToad #70 - Duncan (TDA, 2nd) How the hell is he even here? Duncan was godawful in TDA and I've despised him in every season outside of TDI. Saving: Leshawna '(TDWT, 15th) g.oddess #69 - Lindsay (TDAS, 14th) 69th huehuehuehuehue Anyway I think Lindsay was fine in TDAS, but she didn't do anything. She was kind of flanderized but that doesn't bother me because she can always come back from it since she's, for the most part, a one-note character anyway. So... it doesn't really upset me to do this boot. Saving Beth, obviously -Jax Current Placings '#96 - Mike (TDAS) - 1st/2nd #95 - Izzy (TDA) - 11th #94 - Owen (TDA) - 3rd #93 - Sugar (TDPI) - 3rd #92 - Geoff (TDA) - 15th/14th #91 - Cameron (TDRI) - 1st/2nd #90 - Bridgette (TDWT) - 16th #89 - Sadie (TDI) - 15th #88 - Bridgette (TDA) - 15th/14th #87 - Zoey (TDAS) - 1st/2nd #86 - Beth (TDA) - 1st #85 - B (TDRI) - 12th #84 - Anne Maria (TDRI) - 8th #83 - Sam (TDAS) - 11th #82 - Duncan (TDWT) - 5th #81 - Gwen (TDA) - 12th #80 - Trent (TDA) - 13th #79 - Katie (TDI) - 19th